Holo Memories
by SoaringSkynaut
Summary: One night aboard the Normandy Shepard has a little too much liquid courage and goes looking for her good friend Garrus Vakarian. More intense scenes will ensue further in the story, lots and lots of FemShep/Garrus V. feels..and sexy sex.


Shepard laid her head onto the desk confused by the images passing over her. With a deep breath she sighed and opened her computer up, typing ever so slowly while she contemplated what she was going to say. Swallowing her nerves she opened up the holo journal and pressed record. "I'm not quite sure how it happened..It started when I brought Doctor Chakwas her brandy. We drank, told stories of old times;of old friends. And then made a toast to those we cared about,to never take them for granted..I guess that's where it hit me."

Shepard sighed and rubbed her eyes as though she was weary from just speaking. "I didn't really have control over myself to be honest, I let my feet take me where they wanted;and they wanted Garrus. Hell every part of me wanted him,does still." She smiled and shook her head as she laughed to herself over the girlish feeling that overwhelmed her as she said his name.

(Earlier that evening)

Shepard found herself standing in front of the main battery door, the place where the desire of her current drunken affections was most likely poking away at his "calibrations". Being as quiet as someone in her tipsy state can be Shepard opened the door, walked towards the focused turian; sliding her hands around his waist. "How's my favorite techie?" Garrus turned around and unclamped Shepard from his body, while moving her to the small cargo box in the corner. "You're obviously drunk Shepard,stop this before it gets out of hand." "I'm not that drunk, I know what I'm doing."

In a failed attempt to move her across the room they tripped over eachothers legs and ended up slamming onto the cold metal floor, Shepard jumped on top of Garrus and struggled against him causing him to freeze in place awkwardly as she ran her hand across his groin. Shepard pressed her hip into him and moaned softly as she felt him grow in excitement under her. "I know you want me Vakarian. So go on, live a little." Garrus' mandibles flared, the heat from Shepard over him was almost enough to make him break and take her right then and there.

Knowing he wouldn't make the first move Shepard straddled him, placing her hands firmly on his chest and began slowly grinding against him. Garrus let out a loud growl as her movements became faster. The turian grabbed her by the waist and rolled over so that he was on top. Garrus off her attire leaving her in nothing but underwear, he squeezed her soft pale breast with his right hand as he kissed her neck making her gasp. "I've wanted to do this for so long." Shepard shivered when he looked at her with his intimate eyes,kissing her intensely; biting her lip causing her to whimper in pain.

"I've watched so many others fight over you. Wishing that you might look my way, hoping for the chance to make you mine.." As he spoke he picked her up, with her wrapping her legs around him as he pushed them both against the frame of the door. "Garrus..Please.." He ran his talons through her hair and over her cheek, looking her up and down while she looked back at him with wanting eyes.

Garrus slid out of his casual attire and pushed down her black panties, letting them hit the floor. Shepard could feel her heart about ot jump out of her chest when Garrus placed himself at her opening, the heat from his breath upon her neck and the grip of his talons were driving her mad. Just as Garrus was about to thrust into her a familiar electronic voice echoed through the room.

"Garrus, Officer Lawson is on her way to your work station. I suggest haste in dressing." Garrus groaned and laid his head on Shepard's shoulder. Shepard frowned and unwrapped herself from his waist, putting her clothes back on calmly. "Shepard...I-" Before he could finish Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. Shepard and Garrus seperated as they heard the door open; Miranda standing on the other side. "Talk to you later Garrus." "I'll be here if you need me." And with that Shepard walked to the elevator, trying her hardest to keep from turning back around.

(Holo entry)

"Hell of a way to break the chain of command." Shepard smiled and leaned back crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm not sure if I should be upset that I almost screwed my best friend..or that I plan on trying again..." Shepard instinctively bit her lip thinking back to how hard and sensual his kiss was, but at the same time loving and sweet. "Well this complicates things, doesn't it." Shepard turns around as she hears her cabin door open, then turning back towards the computer smiling she clicks it off.


End file.
